Crimson Charm
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: A lonely vampire finds an stunning beauty he wishes to immortalize. However, the stunning beauty isn't that eager. Of course, this doesn't dissuade the vampire, not in the least. SasuNaru, AU, OOC, Vampfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 1

* * *

'_And he goes limp…_'

Sasuke tossed the redhead aside with a sigh, wiping the blood from his mouth on the youth's top. The pale redhead had put up an interesting fight, but had been too easy to dispose off. Sasuke looked his body over with disgust, reaching out to trace the tattoo on his forehead before turning away

Leaping up, Sasuke landed on the nearest rooftop, eyes scanning the horizon illuminated by the rising sun.

"I need a new challenge…" the raven muttered, pushing his blue-black hair from his dark eyes. "A new hunt…"

Shaking his head, the brunette darted off towards the sunrise; eyes alight with the hope that he would find a new challenge soon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto stared around the street, bored. He looked up at his office building disinterestedly, noting that yet again the boring grey building hadn't changed.

"I bet one day I'll show up and it'll be bright orange," Naruto mumbled, pushing open the door. "…I wish…"

Adjusting his orange tie mournfully, Naruto stomped in, his bright blue eyes flying to the front desk. He smiled at the pink-haired girl sitting there, returning his wave.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" he called. "You're looking beautiful as always!"

Sakura shook her head, a small smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Naruto," she called back as the man approached her. "Stop flirting with me! You know I'm married!"

Naruto grinned, leaning on the desk, winking at her. He looked the petite girl over. She didn't look like much, but she packed a powerful hit.

"Ahh, Lee knows I'm not serious," Naruto said with another wink. "Besides, _you _know I don't swing that way."

Sakura acquired a slight pink tinge to her face as she always did when Naruto mentioned his sexual preferences.

"Go on up," she urged. "You'll be late!"

Naruto's grin slipped slightly. If he was late…

"Right," he mumbled. "I'll see you later…"

Sakura waved him off, answering a ringing phone. Naruto crossed to the row of elevators, hitting one of the buttons. He waited for the elevator impatiently.

'_I hate my job…_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto slumped over his desk, glaring at the stamp in front of him. That was his job. He stamped things. Warranty denied, warranty granted, void. They were endless and endlessly boring. He worked at Sound Tech, a leading technology company. They mainly developed MP3's, headphones and earphones (apparently there actually was a difference) hearing aids and other such things.

"Stupid Sound Tech…" Naruto muttered, picking up the stamp and grabbing the first piece of paper. "Boring as all hell…"

Naruto's boss, Sannin Orochimaru, was an absolute asshole. He was constantly rude to Naruto no matter what he did. Naruto's eyes fell on the clock across the room.

"Three and a half hours 'til lunch," he mumbled. "Great…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto practically skipped towards Ichiraku ramen bar, happy to get away from Sound Tech. He was chanting softly as he hurried down the street towards the bar. He turned quickly into a dark alley that was a shortcut to the bar.

Naruto bumped into someone, bouncing off him,

"Ahh! Watch it, teme!" Naruto cried. The person, still concealed by darkness, scoffed.

"_You _watch it, dobe," the person drawled in a silky, smooth voice. "_You_ ran into _me_."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted. The person sneered at him. Naruto shook his head. "Whatever… You're wasting my lunch break, asshole."

Naruto gave the hidden man another glare before stalking out of the alley into the sunlight. He stopped, turning back to glare into the darkness before stalking off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke watched as the blond human vanished. As soon as the irritating man had stepped out into the light Sasuke's breath had caught. He was beautiful. _Damn_ beautiful.

Sasuke tried to imprint the blond haired, blue eyed beauty into his mind, but a thought crept into his mind.

"It would be such a shame…" the raven murmured. "If that beauty were to fade…"

Looking back into the alley, Sasuke smirked, waiting for another person to enter.

"Well, I won't let it," he muttered. "Such a beauty deserves to be immortal…"

'_Well, this wasn't quite the hunt I was looking for,_' Sasuke thought. '_But this one will be much more interesting… and rewarding._'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto settled back into his chair, sighing heavily. He glanced around his plain, small office in disgust. Of course, he was lucky to even have an office, rather than a cubicle.

"Back at work…" he mumbled, reaching for his stamp. "Great…"

"How enthusiastic of you,"

Naruto spun back to face the door, smiling.

"Hey Shikamaru!" he greeted the lazy brunette. "What's up?"

Shikamaru sauntered into the office, yawning.

"I could ask you the same," he mumbled. "You seemed annoyed when you came in earlier."

Naruto's grin faded, replaced with a frown.

"Oh that, right," he growled. "I met some total ass this morning, down that alley on the way to Ichiraku."

Shikamaru leaned on the man's desk, listening as he complained.

"…he called me a dobe!" Naruto finished. "Stupid teme…"

"What did he look like?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto blinked a couple of time. "Well?"

"Er…" Naruto looked to the side. "Well, it was dark…"

"You don't know?" Shikamaru asked, incredulously. "You couldn't see him?"

"Well…Not exactly…" Naruto mumbled. "I only know that he was taller than me…"

"So he could have raped you," Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto froze. "Well done, Uzumaki."

"What!?" Naruto shirked. "Raped!?"

"What's going on here?"

Shikamaru and Naruto froze, looking over at the door. The tall, pale man standing there glared back at them, his long black hair framing his face.

"Nothing, Orochimaru-sama," Shikamaru muttered. "I was just confirming something with Uzumaki-san."

"Well, hurry up and get out," Orochimaru hissed. "You're distracting the idiot."

Shikamaru nodded, leaving immediately. Naruto kept staring at his boss. Orochimaru glared at him.

"I'm watching you, Uzumaki," he warned. "I'm _always _watching you…"

The man stalked out, leaving Naruto alone.

"He's so damn creepy…" Naruto muttered, shivering.

Picking up his stamp again, Naruto returned to his work, sighing heavily.

"I hate my job…" he mumbled. "I hate my job and I hate my life…"

Ever since getting his job at Sound Tech Naruto's social life had dwindled down to nothing. He spent his days working and his nights worrying that he was going to get fired for something stupid.

"I'm gonna go grey before my time…" Naruto moaned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke smirked, eyes on the screen before him. He had fully intended to wait for his human before following him home, but he had gotten impatient once he realized he had no idea where his dobe worked. He had headed back to his mansion immediately, logged on to his computer and searched his name, which he found from watching him at the ramen shop. He was well known there.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" he murmured, eyes roving the picture of his target. "Soon you shall be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto sighed, scuffing his feet along the floor as he headed to his apartment. He looked up, shocked to see someone waiting across the hall from his door. The man was tall with dark hair, spiked up at the back but hanging long at the front and pale skin. Even from the end of the hall Naruto could still tell that he was incredibly handsome.

"Are you looking for someone?" Naruto asked as he reached his door. "I'm Naruto, who are you?"

The man looked up and Naruto's eyes widened as jet black eyes looked into his.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke," the man murmured quietly. "And who says I'm looking for anyone, dobe?"

Naruto froze as the voice and insult clicked in his head.

"You!" he shrieked, pointing at the raven, who was now smirking. "You bastard! You've come here to rape me!"

'_He's not far off…_' Sasuke thought, amused.

"Does it look like I'm waiting for you, dobe?" Sasuke asked simply, looking at the door next to him pointedly. Naruto flushed as he realized the raven was standing outside the _other _door.

"Stupid teme," Naruto muttered, turning away from the smirking raven and fumbling with his keys. Suddenly, a pair of hands slammed on either side of the door before him as a warm body moved in behind him.

"I _can _rape you if you want, beautiful," Sasuke purred, licking the shell of Naruto's ear delicately. "But then it wouldn't be rape, would it?"

Sasuke slowly began to grind into his human from behind, leaning in to trail his lips over the tan neck. He was almost giddy at being able to touch his gorgeous dobe.

Naruto's mind went blank. There was the intense feeling, the heat flowing from Sasuke to him, the overwhelming desire and lust radiating off the other, the electricity and fire and there was, overall, the need for the other. In that instant, Naruto was entirely lost to anything but Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked as Naruto began to push back on him, moaning lowly. He ground into him harder, curious as to how far his human would go. He seemed to be completely out of it. Naruto continued to grind back against him, moaning loudly.

With a regretful sigh Sasuke pulled back. If he took his dobe too far now he would freak later and Sasuke would get nowhere.

As soon as the friction left, Naruto's mind seemed to return to him, shocking him. He whirled in the raven's entrapping arms, staring up at him in horror.

"Y-You teme!" he screeched. "You rapist! Help!"

"You seemed to be enjoying it," Sasuke murmured, eyes locked on Naruto's completely kissable lips.

"Pervert!" Naruto screamed. "Pervert! Rapist! Help!"

The door across the hall slammed open and Naruto's neighbour, Kiba, stalked out. He had brown hair, the same as Naruto's, and two tattoos; red fangs that traced his cheeks.

"What the hell are you shouting about?!" he demanded. Naruto ducked under Sasuke's arm and the raven turned, irritated.

"Your visitor was molesting me!" Naruto screeched. Kiba looked the raven over, confused.

"I have no idea who he is," he said, looking at Naruto as if he was crazy. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You _did _follow me!" he accused, pointing at the raven, who sighed. "Rapist! Pervert!"

"You enjoyed it," the raven said simply, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke sauntered down the hall, ignoring Naruto's shouts behind him.

Kiba smacked the blonde over the head, effectively silencing him. Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Take your little melodrama inside," the man snapped. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up," he growled, turning his key, opening his door and stalking into his apartment. "Bastard…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto groaned, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't get the damn teme out of his head.

"Bastard…" he muttered, kicking his covers off. "Fucking molested me in the hall…"

Naruto closed his eyes as the memories of the incident flooded him. He felt his body reacting slowly and he groaned again, trying to fight down the growing erection.

"Damn!" Naruto swore, reaching down to push his pants down slightly. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing arousal, pumping slowly. A moan escaped his lips as he sped up the movement of his hand. His mind replayed the incident in the hall over and over again as Naruto worked himself towards his peak. Dark eyes and dark hair flashed through his mind, complete with a smirking pair of lips.

"A-Almost…" he panted. "J-Just about…"

Black eyes set in a pale face flashed in his mind once more as Naruto's orgasm came crashing down on him.

"S-Sasuke!"

The cry tore from his mouth before he could stop it as he came, hard, into his hand. He panted heavily, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered. "Oh fuck…n-not good…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched his beautiful target come, calling out his name. He had never seen anything so hot. His own cock twitched painfully between his legs but the raven ignored it.

"I made a good choice," he murmured, looking down at Naruto who was cleaning his hand off with tissues. "Now…"

All Sasuke had to do was seduce Naruto before turning him. Judging by what the raven had just witnessed, it wouldn't be that hard.

"He won't believe me if I tell him I'm a vampire," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. "So I'll turn him first. If he himself is a vampire he'll have no choice but to believe me."

Sure that his logic was infallible, Sasuke turned reluctantly from his perch looking into his target's apartment before slinking off into the night.

'_Soon, Naruto, soon…_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto kicked at a rock, watching it bounce along the footpath as he walked his morning route to the bus. His thoughts were still revolving around the Uchiha.

'_Stupid bastard…_' he thought. '_Confusing… snobby…hot… wait, no…damn… he is hot though…_'

The object of Naruto's thoughts fell into step with him silently. Naruto looked up as he felt something brush against him.

"AHHHHH!" he shrieked, stopping. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?!"

Sasuke smirked at his dobe, stopping next to him.

"I just happened to be walking the same way as you," he said innocently. "And I thought you could use some company."

"Walk five steps behind me, teme!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"While the view is probably nice from back there," he began, licking his lips. "I'd rather walk next to you."

"Pervert!" Naruto cried, turning scarlet. "Leave me alone you pervert!"

"You enjoy it," the raven said with a shrug. "Or at least, you enjoyed it in the hall."

Naruto blushed deeper, glaring at the raven as they reached his crowded stop.

"You were trying to rape me!" he shouted. "I didn't enjoy it!"

"We went over that, dobe," Sasuke said simply. "It's not rape if you agree to it."

"I didn-"

"Bus is here,"

Naruto glared past the raven and noted it was indeed his bus that arrived. He hailed it irritably, trying to ignore the raven. The bus pulled in, opening its doors with a groan. Before Naruto could move Sasuke swept past him onto the bus. A rush of people followed him, leaving Naruto to enter last.

Sasuke strode down the aisle, noting that all the seats were taken. His eyes fell on a pair of teens terrorizing the girl in the seat in front of them and he glared at them.

"Move," he ordered coldly. One of them, a short kid with brown hair, looked up at him and gulped.

"C-Come on, Udon," he muttered. "L-Let's stand…"

The snot-nosed kid leapt to his feet, shooting the orange-haired girl one last look. They both hurried towards the back of the bus as Sasuke sunk into the seat, waiting.

Naruto groaned as he saw all the seats were taken. His eyes fell on Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at the raven. He had no idea how he got a seat and he didn't particularly care. He wasn't going to it next to the raven.

Naruto settled for standing, ignoring the significant looks Sasuke shot him. As the bus moved on, more people got on. Naruto almost cried as he realized he was going to be pushed against someone. He hated when that happened.

"Dobe,"

Naruto's eyes snapped down and he almost groaned as he saw Sasuke was smirking up at him, the seat next to him still free. Naruto turned away from the raven irritably, but his eyes bulged as he saw the obese man behind him. He was _not _going to be pushed into him.

With a resigned sigh Naruto sunk into the seat next to Sasuke, clutching his suitcase tightly. Sasuke smirked in victory.

Naruto felt like screaming as the obese man moved up next to him, his stomach pushing into Naruto. Naruto shuffled down the seat, unintentionally pushing into Sasuke.

Sasuke curled an arm around his blonde's waist, pulling Naruto against him tight.

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist," Sasuke purred. Naruto turned scarlet.

"Pervert!" he hissed, pulling away from the raven. Unfortunately, it pushed him into the obese man. Naruto groaned softly, pulling away from him back into Sasuke.

'_I guess there are worse things than getting pushed into a pervert…_' he thought. '_Especially such a hot one… no! Stop that! Not hot! Not hot! No- ahh damn it… he's hot…_'

Seeing Naruto was preoccupied, Sasuke slipped his arm around Naruto again, pulling him as close as possible. At the same time, he stretched his other hand over to rub at Naruto's crotch.

Naruto's eyes bulged and he glared up at Sasuke. His breath caught as he realized how close the raven was, his black eyes smouldering into Naruto's. He truly was perfect…

Sasuke increased the pressure on Naruto's member, smirking as the blue eyes glazed over.

And then that blank was back. Naruto was deaf to anything but Sasuke, his senses focused completely on the being beside him. All he could smell, all he could taste and all he could feel, was Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he felt the lust radiation off his dobe increase. He seemed to have blanked out again as he began to buck up into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surprised yet again by Naruto's total and utter need for him.

Sasuke's hand retreating snapped Naruto out of his trance. He glared up at the raven, irritated at the lack of pressure on his hard cock before he caught himself.

Naruto's eyes darted around the bus and he realized that it was practically empty and the bus was just pulling into his stop. Naruto grabbed his suitcase, throwing the smug Sasuke one last terrified look before dashing off the bus.

Naruto ran down to his building, stopping at the door and looking behind him as the bus passed behind him. His eyes fell on Sasuke, looking out at him with a smirk settled on his face.

And then Naruto realized he had just led the pervert to his work place.

'_Fuck…_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke tossed aside the body, digging in his pockets. Usually he didn't resort to stealing from his victims but he couldn't be bothered heading back to the mansion to get a car.

Snatching up the keys he smirked as he unlocked the car.

'_He may not have tasted nice,_' Sasuke mused. '_But he sure has a nice car… and I need a nice car to pick up my dobe in._'

Sliding into the car, Sasuke closed the door. He started up the car, smirking as the engine sprang to life with a low rumble.

Sasuke shifted the car into drive as his smirk grew.

"Work's over, honey," Sasuke murmured as he pushed down on the accelerator. "I'm coming to pick you up."

Tyres squealing, Sasuke tore down the street to collect his little blonde angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto poked his head out of the building, looking around the street. The building wasn't in a busy part of town so the streets were fairly clear.

Naruto moved. He made a mad dash for the bus stop, skidding to a halt in the shelter. He looked around, panting slightly, seeing no one.

"Ha! What do you know?" he said with a grin. "I made it!"

"Made what, dobe?"

Naruto spun to face the road, his eyes widening as he saw Sasuke sitting in an expensive looking car, smirking at him. Naruto looked the black car over, noting that is was _very _nice…

"Wh-What are you doing here, teme?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"I'm here to pick you up," he said simply, leaning across from the driver's side to look out the wound-down passenger's window. "Hop in."

"No," Naruto said instantly, clutching his suitcase in front of him like a shield.

"I can park and ride the bus with you if you want," Sasuke drawled. "That would be better… my attention wouldn't be focused on the road."

"No!" Naruto shrieked, raising the suitcase higher. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look, dobe," he began. "Either get in or I'll follow the bus."

Naruto groaned, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

"Fine…" he mumbled in defeat. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. Naruto shuffled forward, opening the door and sliding in. Sasuke reached over, taking his suitcase and tossing it in the back. Naruto began to panic slightly, his shield gone.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at the incredulous voice and almost groaned as he saw Orochimaru staring at him.

'_This'll just mean more questions!_' Naruto thought. '_He'll never believe I need that raise now!_'

Sasuke ignored the man, stepping down on the accelerator and driving off, leaving Orochimaru staring after them. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, noting the smirk on his face. He sighed heavily.

"What do you want with me?" he asked quietly. Sasuke took his eyes briefly off the road to look over at him.

"I thought that was obvious," he said, raising an eyebrow. Naruto glared at him.

"Pervert!" he hissed as Sasuke returned his gaze to the road.

"We've been over this, dear," Sasuke reminded him. "I'm not a pervert if you encourage it."

"I don't!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"Yes you do," Sasuke replied. He snuck another look at the infuriated man. "Besides, dobe… I may want your body, but I want _you _as a person more…"

Naruto turned scarlet, unsure of how to react. He looked out the window, ignoring the raven pointedly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto stared as they pulled up in front of the fancy restaurant, barely noticing as the door was opened for him. He stepped out in a daze, looking the expensive place over.

"Teme!" he cried, turning to face the smug raven. "What are we doing here?!"

"I thought you were probably hungry," Sasuke said innocently. Naruto's glare intensified.

"We are _not _having dinner together!" he hissed. Sasuke calmly gripped his arm, leading him towards the doors.

"Why not?" he asked simply. Naruto tried to tear his arm out of Sasuke's grip but froze, looking around the restaurant. It was beautiful.

Decorated completely black and red, the place reeked of money and luxury. A large lobster tank stood to one side, across the other side of the room from an enormous fish tank filled with tropical fish.

Sasuke, noting his blonde was captivated by the restaurant, wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him up to the hostess.

"Welcome!" she greeted them. "Table for two, is it?"

"Yes, thank you," Sasuke murmured. The woman smiled, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Is there a special occasion?" she asked. Sasuke smirked.

"It's our first date," he informed her, pulling his still-entranced dobe closer. The woman's eyes sparkled.

"Well, follow me then!" she said happily, snatching up two menus and stepping out from behind her podium to lead the two towards a secluded corner. "My name is Ino; I'll make sure your dinner is as enjoyable as possible!"

Sasuke tugged Naruto along with him, smirking as his date kept looking around with wide eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured as they reached the small, intimate table. A waiter pulled one of the chairs out for him, another doing the same for Naruto. Sasuke sat his blonde down before sitting himself. He took the menu Ino handed him with a smile, placing one in front of Naruto as well.

"I'll be back when you're ready to order," Ino said, flashing him another smile. Sasuke nodded, opening him menu. "Would you like to order drinks now?"

Sasuke picked up the wine menu, eyes scanning it quickly.

"This one here," he murmured, showing her. "The one-oh-four."

"The one-oh-four, sir? Excellent choice," Ino said, taking the wine menu. "I won't be a moment."

The ordering of alcohol seemed to jerk Naruto out of his trance.

"Teme!" he hissed. "I don't want wine! Or dinner!"

"You're having wine," Sasuke said simply, picking up his menu again. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

Naruto felt like groaning.

'_Maybe alcohol will help with the whole 'Sasuke' situation…_' he thought. '_And that bastard best be paying! At least I'll get a free meal…_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke sighed as he watched his human stumbled towards his apartment. Naruto had drunk more and more as the night wore on. Sasuke had pried every detail about his life as possible out of him.

Sasuke followed Naruto quickly, catching him before he could fall. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, not moving away.

"Y-You're prettttttttty," he slurred. "_Very _prettttttttty…"

"That's very nice of you," Sasuke said raising his eyebrows. "But now it's time for you to go to sleep."

Naruto whined, shaking his head. He reached up to grip Sasuke's top.

"I don't wannnna sleep!" he garbled. "I want sex!"

Sasuke bit back a moan as Naruto pushed his body against the raven's desperately. He almost caved but caught himself.

'_I don't want him to surrender when drunk,_' he thought. '_I want him to know what's going on._'

Naruto's arms slipped up to the raven's neck and he tried to pull the dark-haired man into a kiss. Sasuke sighed, keeping his head high. He wanted to kiss him, oh how he wanted to, but he had to hold back. Kissing would only leave to… other activities.

"Naruto," he murmured softly. Naruto looked up at him expectantly. Quick as a flash, Sasuke reached into his dobe's pocket, snatching up his keys. Naruto shrieked, tearing out of Sasuke's arms.

"N-No!" he cried. "Give 'em back!"

Sasuke sighed again, gripping Naruto's chin and looking into the hazy blue eyes.

"Naruto," he whispered huskily. His human froze. "We'll have sex once we get in the apartment, ok?"

"P-Promise?" Naruto whispered back hopefully. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the petite waist.

"I promise," he replied softly. "I promise I'll bend you over the nearest surface and pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow…"

Naruto moaned loudly, leaning heavily on Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"S-Say more…" Naruto whispered, clutching onto Sasuke desperately. Sasuke's smirk grew.

'_So my blonde likes me to talk dirty, ne?_'

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Sasuke purred. "So hard, _so _many times…against the wall, on the couch, in the bathtub, in the shower, on your _kitchen_ _table_…"

Naruto moaned loudly, trying to buck against Sasuke.

Reaching past his panting target, Sasuke unlocked the door, pushing it open, all the while whispering dirty little promises in Naruto's ear. Naruto tore out of Sasuke's arms, dragging him in. Sasuke kicked the door shut behind him, looking around. Naruto's small apartment consisted of two rooms and a bathroom. The main room seemed to be a combination of the living-dining-kitchen and study areas, the second door probably led to the bathroom and the other… the bedroom.

Naruto dragged the raven towards the bedroom, grinning happily.

"Sex! Sex with _Sasuke_!" he chanted softly. "Sex with Sasuke! Sex with Sasuke!"

Sasuke bit back a moan, pulling Naruto into his arms. Hell, if Naruto was so damn willing…No! Not when he's drunk!

Naruto reached up, trying to pull Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke turned his head to the side with a sigh.

"Noooooo!" Naruto whined. "Y-You promised!"

'_Well…_' Sasuke mused. '_I _did _promise…I guess it can't hurt to-_'

A soft snore drew his attention back to Naruto. Sasuke smiled softly seeing that his dobe had fallen asleep in his arms. Sasuke dragged his angel towards the bed where he laid him down. He moved quickly, stripping Naruto of his shoes and clothing, leaving only his boxers. His hand hovered over the green-and-orange material, thinking that such a hideous article of clothing should not adorn Naruto, but decided against it. He pulled back the covers before slipping the still-snoring man under them.

That done, Sasuke rose, stripping down to his own boxers. Like hell he was going to give up a chance to hold his target. He tugged back the covers, slipping in next to Naruto. Naruto giggled lightly, reaching out for him.

"S-Sas…ke…" he muttered. Sasuke pulled his adorable angel into his arms tightly. He smiled as Naruto snuggled into him, sighing happily. Sasuke looked down at his human as the moonlight streamed in the open window, illuminating his face.

'_I could spend the rest of time with him,_' Sasuke realized suddenly. '_And never get bored…_'

Sasuke pulled him closer, smiling slightly.

'_I _will _spend the rest of time with him._'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto groaned, trying to bring his hands up to his throbbing head.

Key word being 'trying.'

A heavy weight prevented him from moving his arms. He stared down, blinking hazily. His eyes widened as they fell upon a dark head of hair nestled in the crook of his neck. Naruto's breaths became shorter as he stared at the man lying on top of him.

'_Oh crap… it can't be…_' he thought. '_Oh fuck… it is…it's-_'

"Sasuke…" he whispered. Naruto froze as the raven shuffled slightly.

'_Fuck! I have to get out of here!_'

Slowly, Naruto tried to slide to the side slightly. Unfortunately, the movement caused him to brush up against Sasuke. The raven released a soft moan that froze caused Naruto to freeze. Sasuke shuffled again, his breath fanning Naruto's neck as he pushed his hips back against Naruto's. Naruto bit his lips as Sasuke slowly began to thrust his hips into Naruto's. The human felt the raven's cock jump to life, his own member hardening in response.

Sasuke moaned again, thrusting his hips harder. Naruto released his own moan softly.

And then everything was blank. There was the incredible heat before him, the incredible desire running through him, and the strange knowledge that the one grinding into him was the only way he would reach completion.

Not aware of what he was doing, Naruto bucked up into Sasuke desperately. Sasuke responded by thrusting faster, his slight soft moans harmonizing with Naruto's loud ones. The heat began to build in the one beneath him as a grin slipped onto Naruto's blank face. The passion was incredible. Sasuke ground down into him hard and Naruto was tossed over the edge. He arched up against the raven, whispering his name, as he came. Sasuke stiffened, exploding himself.

Naruto panted, looking down at the raven as his mind seemed to return.

'_Holy fuck!_' he thought. '_That felt- that was- fuck!_'

Suddenly, Sasuke's head tilted up and he smirked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You were awake!" he shrieked. "You were awake the whole fucking time!"

"So were you, dobe," Sasuke replied, swiping his lips over Naruto's neck. "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy that…"

"Pervert!" Naruto cried, thrashing beneath the raven. "Pervert!"

"Moving like that isn't a good idea," Sasuke warned him, pushing his hips into Naruto's. "I don't think I will be able to hold myself back if you keep withering beneath me like this…"

Naruto shrieked, but his movements stilled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning in to plant soft feather-light kisses along the tan neck.

Naruto, embarrassed by the sweetness of the action, looked to the side, frowning at the light streaming into his room.

"Wh-What time is it?" he demanded. Sasuke looked up from Naruto's neck, irritated.

"Ten," he mumbled after a quick glance outside at the position of the sun, a skill he had picked up long ago. "Around there."

"I'm late!" Naruto shouted, trying to push Sasuke off of him. "Get off! I have to go to work!"

"Hold still!" Sasuke growled. Naruto froze. "You're quitting."

"What the hell are you talking about, teme!?" Naruto snapped, trying to push Sasuke off him again. "I'm so fucking late!"

"You're quitting," Sasuke repeated, looking up at his human. "You're too good for that place. You deserve better."

"I have to get to work!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the raven. "I don't have time to play your weird games!"

Sasuke growled, shuffling so he was pushed fully against Naruto, glaring into wide blue eyes.

"You're quitting," he snapped again. "And that's final."

"Sas-"

Naruto's mobile rang, drawing both men's gaze. Sasuke reached down to pick up his dobe's pants, digging in the pocket until he found the phone.

"Who's 'Asshole' dobe?" he asked, looking at the caller ID. Naruto shrieked, trying to grab the phone.

"That's my boss!" he shouted. "Give it here!"

Sasuke held him down, answering the phone.

"_Uzumaki!_" the voice shrieked. "_Where the fuck are you?! This is the final straw! You are lucky I don't fir-_"

"Naruto quits," Sasuke snarled, not liking the way the man was talking. "Fuck off."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut, switching it off before tossing it to the floor.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "What the fuck!? I need that job! You can't just do th-"

Sasuke cut him off by pushing his body against his firmly. He dropped his lips to Naruto's neck, leaving them against the skin.

"I'm rich…I'll take care of you…" he whispered. "I'll take care of you, if you let me…"

Sasuke attacked his dobe's neck, biting and sucking, marking his angel enthusiastically.

Naruto gasped, hands gripping the sheets tight.

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He could only squirm beneath the man sucking on his neck. He could only feel _Sasuke._

Sasuke looked up from his blonde's neck and sighed, seeing Naruto had blanked out. He withdrew from the neck, watching as Naruto returned to normal.

"Wh…" Naruto blinked a couple of times, focusing on Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll take care of you," Sasuke said softly, leaning in close. "I _want _to take care of you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded. "Take care of me? Wha-"

"Say yes," Sasuke whispered, trailing his lips over his human's face. "Just say yes…"

Naruto's eyes focused on the raven's lips curiously. Sasuke saw the attention shift and leaned in, kissing his dobe softly. Naruto's eyes widened before slamming shut. His hands snaked up to grip the raven's hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke tasted his angel and almost smiled into the kiss. He tasted so delicious.

Sasuke withdrew, shaking his head as he saw the blank look on Naruto's face.

'_I can't take him too far,_' the raven thought regretfully. '_Or he blanks out…_'

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, his eyes opening. "W-Why…?"

"Why what?" Sasuke asked, his voice equally as soft. Naruto's eyes turned sorrowful.

"Why do you want to take care of me?" he whispered. You don't even know me…"

"Yes I do," Sasuke said, smirking. "You and I knew each other from the moment we met in that alley…"

Naruto bit his lips, looking up into the handsome raven's face. He didn't know why, but Sasuke had barged into his life, making himself comfortable without any regard to what he felt. And Naruto liked it. He nodded slowly.

"Ok…" he whispered. "Ok…K-Kiss me again…"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He claimed his dobe's lips happily, sucking on the lower lip. The taste of Naruto flooded him again, sparking fire inside him.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips, smiling at his angel.

"It's time to get up," he whispered softly. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Wha…" he blinked, leaning up slightly. "What?"

"We need to shower," Sasuke said with a grimace. He could still feel his essence in his boxers. "And we need to clean out your desk at work."

"R-Right…" Naruto mumbled. He pushed Sasuke off him, scowling. "Get off me, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert if you encourage it," Sasuke said simply, rolling to the side. Naruto glared at him, rising.

"I do _not _encourage it!" he snapped, scooping up some clothes. Sasuke dragged himself from the bed.

"Do too," he said with a smirk as he looked his partially naked man over hungrily. "Don't you remember last night? You were begging me for sex…"

Naruto froze, staring at the raven.

"W-Was not!" he squeaked. Sasuke shrugged.

"You keep telling yourself that, dobe," he said simply. "You know it's not true."

Naruto shook his head, trying to ignore the memories that chose that moment to flow back into his head.

"No!" he squeaked. Sasuke smirked, crossing to the human. "Y-You didn't- we didn't- we-"

"No, dobe," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around Naruto. "I didn't fuck you. I want you to be sober when I do, so you can remember everything."

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, tugging from his arms. "You're not going to be fucking me! Not for a long time!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You say that now, dobe," he said, amused. "But we both know that's not true."

Naruto ignored the raven, stopping out into the main room. Sasuke followed, sighing at the pitiful apartment.

'_He'll fit in so much better at my place._'

Naruto grumbled to himself, stomping towards the bathroom. Sasuke smirked, following him happily.

Naruto turned at the door, glaring at the raven.

"Hell no, teme!" he snapped. "We're showering separately!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked. Naruto glared at him.

"Go find something to wear," he snapped. "You can shower once I'm done!"

Stalking into the bathroom, Naruto slammed the door shut. With a sigh, Sasuke headed back to his angel's room, poking through the piles of clothing around him for something that would fit and wasn't overly orange.

"Don't worry, angel," Sasuke murmured, poking a piece of clothing that must have been blue originally. "You'll have better than this soon…"

Scooping up a pair of black jeans and a dark blue top, Sasuke sat on the bed, smiling.

'_Now to turn him…_'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto poked his head in the door to his building, looking around cautiously. Seeing no creepy snake bastards in sight, he slipped in, ignoring the snort from behind him.

"Wait outside, teme!" he hissed over his shoulder at the raven.

Sasuke, of course, didn't listen. He strode into the building, past his indigent human, and looked around. His eyes fell on the front desk where a pink haired woman was staring at him with wide eyes and a light blush.

"N-Naruto!" she called. Naruto's head snapped over to her. "Over here! Who's your friend?"

Sasuke smirked, sauntering over to the pink haired woman. Naruto followed.

"Leave her alone!" he hissed. "Teme!"

"Hi there," Sakura said, leaning forward slightly. Sure she loved her husband entirely, but a little harmless flirting never hurt. She wouldn't let it go anywhere. "Who might you be?"

Sasuke leaned on the counter, smirking down at the girl.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke," he said in his deep, smooth voice. "I'm Naruto's boyfriend."

Sakura immediately dropped her flirting, turning to Naruto with a sly smile.

"My, Naruto, you have a boyfriend?" she asked, raising a delicate pink eyebrow. "And I find out _now_?"

Naruto turned scarlet.

"G-Gotta go!" he stammered, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto dragged the raven towards the elevator, face scarlet. Sasuke smirked, entwining his fingers with tan ones. Naruto hadn't denied the boyfriend claim. Naruto squeaked, trying to tear his hand free, but Sasuke kept a firm grip on him as he pressed the button.

Naruto kept trying to tear his hand free, but gave up as the elevator arrived. Pouting adorably, he stomped in, Sasuke following gleefully.

"What floor, dobe?" Sasuke murmured huskily. Naruto ignored him, pushing the button for the fourth floor himself. Sasuke smirked, moving their entwined hands above his human's head, pushing him against the wall of the elevator.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Sasuke calmly lowered his lips to his angel's neck, attacking it eagerly, tasting the tan flesh that he could never get tired of sampling. Naruto's stiffened, eyes glazing over.

Looking up, Sasuke released Naruto's neck with a sigh. Naruto had blanked out again. He wanted to ravish the mouth of his angel so very much, but he wanted him to be coherent. He wanted him to know what was going on. He wanted him to be moaning, mewling and begging for more. A small whimper worked its way out of Naruto's throat before he snapped out of it.

"Teme!" he hissed, pushing the raven off him, pulling his hand free. "Stop that!"

Naruto turned to face the doors, pouting. Sasuke quelled an urge to attack his mouth, sucking in the adorable pout. The doors slid open with a ding and Naruto rushed out, headed for his office. On the way he passed Shikamaru, who opened his mouth.

"Sorry-Shika-can't-talk!" he shouted. "Ignore-the-teme!"

Shikamaru stared as the man vanished before looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke offered him a smirk before sauntering after Naruto. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Troublesome…" he muttered, returning to his work. "As usual with anything surrounding Naruto…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto tossed the picture of him and his great aunt Tsunade on the desk, ignoring as it made a crash. Sasuke watched, leaning against the wall, with raised eyebrows.

"You seem eager to get out of here, dobe," he drawled. "Could it possibly be because you want to spend more time with me?"

Naruto flushed, whirling to glare at the raven.

"No!" he snapped, dropping a squishy frog toy on the pile. "I just want to get out of here!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Before Naruto could reply, the door flew open and Orochimaru strode in, eyes livid.

"Uzumaki!" he snarled. "You have some nerve showing your face here!"

Naruto looked down at his feet. Orochimaru threw a cardboard box at him, but Sasuke reached out and caught it. The action drew Orochimaru's gaze, which widened as he looked the obviously angry raven over.

'_How dare this fuck talk to _my _Naruto like that!?_'

"Naruto," Sasuke said coldly, black eyes locked on Orochimaru's golden. He held out the box to Naruto. "Pack your things."

Naruto grabbed the box, not daring to argue with the icy tone of Sasuke's voice. He tossed his things in the box quickly before looking up at Orochimaru. The snake shifted his gaze to the easier target.

"If you have no further business here," Orochimaru hissed. "Then get out!"

"I am…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's glare intensified. He moved forward, taking the box from Naruto's arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to snatch it back, but Sasuke held it out of range, looking down at the smaller man with a slight smile.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," he said softly. Naruto glared at him, blushing furiously. Sasuke couldn't resist. He leaned in, kissing him softly.

"Get out!" Orochimaru snapped, drawing Sasuke's attention. Sasuke's eyes were filled with hate.

"We are," he growled as he shifted the box to one hip, taking Naruto's hand with his free hand. Naruto turned scarlet as Sasuke dragged him out past Orochimaru.

As they passed Shikamaru, Naruto avoided his friend's gaze, staring at the ground as Sasuke continued to drag him by their entwined hands.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto dropped the box on his kitchen table, sighing as he began dragging things out. Sasuke watched for a moment, wincing every time Naruto tossed something to the floor before sweeping in, looking over his shoulder. Naruto froze as the raven's breath hit his neck. He spun with wide eyes as he looked up at his unwanted boyfriend.

"Th-Thank you, teme!" he stuttered out, pushing the raven towards the door. "But I have to unpack! I'll see you later! …or never…"

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around that lithe waist. He pulled his little angel against his chest, his smirk growing as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't be silly, dobe," he murmured. "What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you pack?"

Naruto's eyes were locked on the raven's lips as he tilted his head to the side.

"P-Pack…?" he asked absently. "Pack what?"

"Your stuff, dobe," Sasuke murmured, lowering his lips. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled out of Sasuke's arms.

"My stuff?" he repeated flatly. "Why do I need to pack my stuff?"

Sasuke smirked, moving towards his retreating man.

"Silly, dobe," he murmured. "You need to pack so that it'll be easier for the movers to carry your things."

Naruto hit a wall, gritting his teeth.

"Where am I moving to?" he growled. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"My place, of course," he said simply. "Or should I say 'our place,' dobe?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke tossed the snake's body aside irritably. He didn't taste as nice as most of Sasuke's other meals, but that was beside the point. He was horrid to the dobe. He had to pay.

Speaking of the dobe…

Sasuke smirked as he remembered his face after Sasuke's plan had been revealed. He had, of course, chucked an adorable tantrum until Sasuke started packing for him. Then he had chucked an even _bigger _tantrum until the raven locked him in the bathroom. It had been too easy to lure him in there due to him blanking out every time Sasuke touched him too intimately.

Now, Sasuke had him locked in the mansion, although he probably had no idea. Even Sasuke knew the mansion was excessively big. Naruto was probably lost, the adorable angel that he was.

Of course, his dobe and his mansion went together so well. Naruto looked wonderful surrounded by all those riches.

Sasuke's eyes fell on Orochimaru's body again and he frowned, his amusement gone.

'_I have to turn him soon…_' he thought. '_But I guess it will be easy, with the way he blanks out…_'

Darting off, Sasuke smirked.

'_I'll do it immediately…_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto glared around the small parlour, refusing to admit he was sulking.

'_Stupid teme…_' Naruto thought. '_Left me here all alone… this place is so creepy! It's all gothic!_'

Naruto sat back against the velvet couch, sighing.

"How did this happen?" he murmured. "One minute I'm working at Sound Tech, the next I'm in a giant mansion…"

'_It happened so fast!_' he thought. '_Sasuke swept in and spirited me away… he took me from my crap life and now…_'

His thoughts on the raven, a smile slipped on the man's face.

"I wonder…" he murmured. "How can someone as perfect as Sasuke… be interested in a nobody like me…?"

"Because you're not a nobody, dobe," Sasuke drawled from the doorway. "You yourself are perfect."

'_Well… you will be soon…_'

Naruto leapt to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the raven.

"You!" he shouted. "You left me here all alone!"

Sasuke smiled, sauntering over to him.

"I didn't know you missed me so much, dobe," he murmured. "I'll never leave you alone again."

"I didn't mean that!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke calmly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close as he tilted his head up.

"A promise is a promise," he murmured huskily. Naruto groaned, burying his face in Sasuke's chest, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke watched as his angel wandered around his room, eyes wide.

'_I have to change him as soon as possible…_'

Naruto stared around the room, amazed by the size of it. His gaze fell on the bed a blush sprinkled across his nose.

"See something interesting, dobe?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto leapt in the air.

"No!" he cried, whirling to face the raven. "I-I don't!"

Sasuke shook his head, moving in closer.

"Oh, Naruto," he murmured. "You shouldn't lie, especially not to me…"

Naruto scrambled back, inadvertently leading Sasuke towards the bed. Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around him. Naruto struggled, but they were only half-hearted. Sasuke smirked, lowering his lips closer to Naruto's. Naruto couldn't stop a small smile from slipping onto his face as the raven moved closer and closer.

Sasuke attached himself to his dobe's mouth, claiming his lips deeply. Naruto mewled against his boyfriend's mouth, bringing his hands up to fist his hair. His eyes stayed open, glazing over.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to crack open and he saw Naruto's eyes were glazed over.

'_Perfect…_'

Sasuke slipped his lips down to Naruto's neck, biting and sucking with enthusiasm. Naruto let out a loud moan as he tilted his head back, giving Sasuke more access.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and when they opened again they were blood red, black tome spinning. His teeth found a pulsing vein and he bit in, hard. Naruto's sweet blood began to fill his mouth and he sucked harder, moaning at the delicious taste. A twinge of fear sparked up in the raven that his dobe might not survive, but he crushed it quickly.

Naruto's eyes remained glazed over as he grinned up at the ceiling, but the light was slowly fading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 6

* * *

Sasuke's eyes remained locked on his dobe, lying on the bed. Anxiety gnawed at the raven as he watched Naruto. His angel hadn't moved in over a day.

"He's fine…" Sasuke murmured, approaching the bed and reaching out to stroke his angel's hair before trailing the hand down his face. "He's fine…"

"Sas…ke…"

The raven stared as Naruto stirred, nuzzling the hand on his face.

"Pervert…"

Sasuke chuckled dryly, stroking Naruto's face. Looking him over, Sasuke realized he was looking healthier, his tan skin regaining its healthy glow. Sasuke removed his hand, ignoring Naruto's whimper, before slipping into the bed with Naruto. He gathered his dobe close and the younger boy began to purr softly.

Smiling, Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair.

'_I really will be spending forever with him…_' Sasuke thought. '_Forever…_'

Placing a soft kiss on his dobe's head, Sasuke pulled him closer.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto's eyes slid open. Or at least, he thought they did. The room was so dark he had no idea if he actually had his eyes open or not.

Groaning, he tossed an arm to the side and was shocked to feel the spot next to him was warm, obviously only recently vacated.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

Sitting up, he looked around, trying to penetrate the darkness surrounding him. Frowning, Naruto clambered out of the unnecessarily large bed, headed for where he knew the window was. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the dark, surprisingly well. Naruto could see perfectly.

He reached the window and began to pull open the curtain. Before he could, a pale hand snaked out, catching his wrist.

"You don't want to do that,"

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, looking up at the raven. "Why not?"

Sasuke looked down at him, his black eyes unreadable.

"We need to talk, Naruto," he said slowly. "Come on."

Sasuke placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back, leading him towards the bed. Naruto frowned.

"Pervert…" he muttered, leaning into the raven's side anyway. Sasuke released his angel, climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboard. Naruto followed, sitting across from the raven.

Sasuke growled lightly, reaching out and grabbing Naruto's shoulders. He pulled Naruto against him, ignoring the squeak he admitted, holding him tight.

"Teme…" Naruto muttered. He rolled in Sasuke's grip, settling himself between the raven's legs, leaning against his chest. Sasuke tightened his arms around him, nuzzling his blond locks before placing a soft kiss on his head.

"Naruto," he murmured. "There's something about me you need to know."

Naruto giggled lightly, clutching Sasuke's arms tighter.

"What, are you revealing your deep dark past now?" he asked, chuckling. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, actually," he said. Naruto stiffened slightly before relaxing.

"It can't be that bad, teme," he mumbled, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder and looking up at him. "Tell me…"

"Ok…There's no easy way to say this so I'm gonna just say it," Sasuke muttered. "I'm a vampire."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto laughed loudly. God, the sound was beautiful.

"Seriously, teme?" he laughed. "I'm not _that _dumb! I mean, come on! Not only do vampires not exist, but you've done things that vampires _can't._"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, humoring him and tugging him closer. Once Naruto freaked out, and he _would_ freak out, Sasuke would have no idea when Naruto would allow him to hold him again.

"Well, for a start," Naruto began, shuffling slightly. "You can walk in the sun."

"That's a stupid myth," Sasuke informed him. "We _can _walk in the sun. But Naruto, you have a more serious issue right now."

"What?" Naruto asked, getting slightly annoyed with Sasuke's seriousness.

"I turned you," Sasuke said simply. Naruto shook his head.

"You're crazy, teme," his voice warning Sasuke that he was sick of Sasuke's vampire talk.

"I'll prove it," Sasuke promised him. "Come with me."

Sasuke pulled Naruto sideways into his lap, lifting him and carrying him over to the window. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck tightly. Sasuke set Naruto one his feet in front of the window before opening the curtains slightly. Naruto looked up and noticed there were heavy shutters on the window, blocking out all sunlight except for the tiniest crack.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, holding it in the scrap of light. Naruto yelped as it burned him and he withdrew his hand. He cradled it, staring at the burn on the skin. Sasuke brought his own hand to his mouth, biting down on a finger. He allowed a couple of drops of his blood to hit his angel's wound and Naruto watched with wide eyes as the wound began to heal before him.

"Since you're a new vampire," Sasuke said softly. "You are overly sensitive to light. You won't even be able to stand moonlight for three days, sunlight for six."

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand flying to his neck. He felt along his pulse until he found two healed over wounds, spaced far enough apart to be caused by…

Sasuke met blue eyes, opening his mouth and extending his fangs.

Naruto screamed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall, sighing deeply.

'_How the hell did I get kicked out of my own room!?_'

Oh, Naruto had believed him, but he had _not _been happy about it. After chucking a fit, his angel kicked him out.

The door next to him crept open and Sasuke scrambled to his feet. Naruto glared up at the raven, hating the height advantage the raven had on him.

"I am _not _happy with you, teme," he snarled. Suddenly, all the anger drained from his body. "But… I guess what's done is done…I can't change that by being mad at you…"

Sasuke stepped closer, smiling.

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way," he murmured. "Now, can I come back in to our room?"

Naruto glared up at him before turning around and stalking back into the room. He left the door open, which Sasuke took as an invitation. Naruto stomped over to the bed, climbing on and ignoring the raven. He couldn't help it – his old bed had been lumpy where as Sasuke's was incredibly comfortable.

Sasuke smiled, closing the door behind him and moving closer.

'_I have a small experiment to conduct…_'

Naruto's head snapped up and he glared at the raven.

"Stay away from me, teme," he growled. "I'm not ready to deal with you."

Sasuke crawled onto the bed and right up to Naruto, who watched him suspiciously, but held still otherwise. He pulled Naruto into his arms, sighing happily when the smaller man didn't protest. In fact, he nuzzled against him.

"What were you thinking, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. "Honestly?"

"That I found someone perfect," the raven replied, his voice just as soft. "And I want to spend eternity with them. Seriously."

Naruto blushed slightly, biting his lower lip.

"That's sorta… sweet…" he mumbled. Sasuke smiled, tilting his head up.

"Naruto…" he murmured, locking his eyes on Naruto's lips. "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…"

Sasuke briefly noted that Naruto wasn't reacting as unenthusiastically as he usually did. He was obviously getting used to Sasuke. Good.

Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned in close, eyes wide and breath bated. Sasuke claimed his lips deeply, pulling Naruto up. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips moved over his. He didn't blank out. In fact, the passion he felt before seemed to be increased tenfold. He reached up, gripping Sasuke's hair as he reacted fiercely, pushing the raven back on the bed. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, keeping it simple and ignoring Naruto's open mouth that was practically begging his tongue to enter.

As Sasuke released his lips Naruto whimpered softly. Sasuke kissed his head softly before pulling him close.

"Don't worry, dobe," he murmured. "We'll do more later… right now, I just want to hold you."

"Pervert!" Naruto snapped. "We _won't _be doing anything later!"

Sasuke smirked, stroking the smooth back softly. Naruto bit his lip, nuzzling the raven and sighing sadly. Sasuke leaned in, inhaling the smell of his dobe deeply before closing his eyes, ready to drift off.

'_In three more days he will be partially ready to face the world,_' Sasuke thought. '_Until then… I'll spend the time teaching him how to be a vampire._'

Naruto bit back a sob. He felt so safe and protected in Sasuke's arms. He had made a decision, and he wasn't happy about it, but he had to do it.

With a soft sigh, Naruto began to drift off, a single tear slipping from the corner of his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto's eyes swept the city sadly.

For three weeks he had fended off Sasuke's hands and advances while undergoing 'vampire lessons' from Sasuke. Drinking blood wasn't actually so bad, once you got used to it.

The blue eyes shifted to the sky and he sighed.

'_Three hours until sunset…_' he thought. '_Time to find a place to spend the night…_'

Naruto shivered. The night belonged entirely to the vampires. It wasn't safe for him.

Naruto's thoughts shifted to Sasuke and he sighed heavily. His feelings for the Uchiha had grown exceptionally over the weeks. Naruto refused to admit it, but he loved the pale bloodsucker with all his heart.

'_I had to go…_' he thought desperately. '_No matter what I feel for him, he took advantage of me, of my weird mental blanks…_'

Naruto leapt of the roof, landing beside a small house with a soft thump. He looked up at the setting sun, his face holding no trace of his former grin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and malice as he swept his black gaze across the gathered vampires.

In one corner, Suigetsu and Karin were muttering, probably arguing. Across from them, Juugo and Kimimaro were conversing in low tones. Twins Sakon and Ukon were silent, ignoring Jirobo and Tayuya's bickering. Kidomaru sat by himself, trying to avoid the Uchiha's glare.

"Why the fuck haven't you found him?" Sasuke hissed. "It can't be hard to fine _one _vampire! He's only been a vampire three weeks!"

"You forget, Sasuke," Suigetsu drawled. "You trained him yourself. Of course we can't find him."

"You have to try harder!" Sasuke hissed. Karin stepped forward hesitantly.

"We're trying our hardest, Sasuke-kun," she said. "You can't ex-"

"Get out!" Sasuke hissed. "I won't hear your excuses!"

None of them hesitated. In an instant they were gone. Sasuke moved to the window, watching the sun setting. His eyes took in the sight for a moment before focusing on his own reflection, more specifically, his own eyes. He tried to ignore the hurt he saw there.

'_Why…?_' he wondered. '_Why did you leave, angel?_'

The ridiculous note Naruto had left had simply said that he cared for Sasuke, but the raven took advantage of him.

Sasuke brought his hand up to touch the glass hesitantly before he slammed his fist through the glass.

"I will get you back, angel," he whispered. "You belong to _me_… I will get you back, no matter what…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto slipped out the back of the house he had spent the night in. He knew the occupants, a dark haired man that tasted distinctly of nicotine and his scarlet eyed and raven haired wife, would be reported missing but he didn't care. They had tasted nice.

Naruto sauntered down the empty street, eyes locked firmly on the ground. His bright hair was hidden beneath a dull blue hat, a large cloak hiding his slender body. His bright blue eyes were sheltered behind dark sunglasses.

Naruto froze as a man stepped in his path. Looking up, he took the silver-haired man's appearance in with a raised eyebrow. A mask covered most of his face, a cloth hiding one of his eyes.

"Excuse me," he began in a light voice. "I have something I would like to discuss with you, if you don't mind?"

Naruto looked the man over before deciding against it. He wasn't hungry after those two. He wouldn't be for a couple of days.

"No thanks," Naruto mumbled, moving forward and past the man. "Not interested."

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I know what you are…" the man whispered in his ear. Naruto froze.

"Aright…" he murmured softy. "Let's go."

He turned, following the man into the non-descript house.

"My name's Kakashi," the man said once they were inside. "Please, come with me."

Kakashi lead him through a corridor to a large kitchen. Two people rose at his entrance. One was another man, his hair in a spiky ponytail, a cut across his nose. He smiled warmly at him and Naruto felt drawn to him instantly.

The other was a woman, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail as well, splayed out behind her head like flames. Her dark eyes took the blonde in.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded rudely, tugging his sunglasses off. He could smell all three of them clearly now, without the wind of outside washing their scents away.

Vampires.

"You reek of the Uchiha," the woman sneered. Naruto froze and glared at the woman.

"How do you know about Sasuke?" he demanded.

"We just do," Kakashi said simply. "This is Iruka and Anko."

"Whatever," Naruto growled. "What do you want?"

"Anko's right," Kakashi continued as if Naruto had never spoken. "You smell like Sasuke, but its fading."

A slight twinge of regret sung through Naruto that Sasuke's scent was fading from him.

"Why are you hiding from Sasuke?" Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto shifted his glare to him.

"Who says I'm hiding?" he demanded defensively. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Simple," he said. "Sasuke never willingly lets go of what belongs to him,"

Kakashi smirked at Naruto's blush.

"It's none of your business!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi brought his arms up in defense.

"You're right, you're right," he agreed. "Well, this is a… safe house, of sorts, for vampires. You can stay here as long as you like."

Naruto hesitated but thought for a moment. It had been a while since he had a truly peaceful sleep, free from the worry that Sasuke would find him in the night.

"Very well," he murmured. Iruka stepped forward, smiling.

"Please, follow me," he said with a smile. Naruto nodded, following the man through the house to a bedroom.

Naruto entered the room, ignoring Iruka's wishes for him to sleep well. He dropped onto the bed, closing his eyes.

For the first time in weeks, Naruto fell into a deep sleep without fear.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Iruka returned to the kitchen, smiling at Kakashi.

"He's out," he informed him quietly. "He's exhausted."

"Good," Kakashi murmured, dropping the phone back onto its cradle. Anko looked up from her plate of dumplings.

"When's the Uchiha coming to pick him up?" she asked in a bored voice. Kakashi sat across from her.

"Immediately," he said. Anko rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why we're helping the Uchiha," she muttered. Kakashi sighed.

"It's Naruto's scent," he explained as Iruka set a cup of tea in front of him. "You must have noticed it. It wasn't the usual scent. Sasuke hasn't just created another vampire, he's created a lover. You can smell the difference."

"So?" Anko asked with her mouth full. "I still don't get it…"

"Sasuke's always been cold," Kakashi said softly. "A lover will help him… and no one should go through eternity alone…"

Iruka slipped into the seat next to Kakashi, tilting his head slightly. Kakashi smiled at him.

"It's the same difference in your scent, Anko," Kakashi said, not taking his eyes of Iruka. "And Iruka's…"

Iruka smiled, reaching out to clasp Kakashi's hand as Anko rolled her eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke knocked on the door irritably before wondering why he was even knocking. Before he could break down the door it cracked open. Brown eyes looked out at him before the door swung open.

"Sasuke," Iruka said softly, stepping aside to let the raven in. "That was fast…"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, striding into the house. "Well?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi appeared beside Iruka, smiling. "This way."

Kakashi squeezed Iruka's shoulder lightly before moving down the hall. Sasuke followed impatiently. Anko and Iruka followed, exchanging looks.

"If this is some damn hoax," Sasuke growled. "I'll kill you all…"

"As if you could," Anko scoffed. Sasuke stopped, turning back to glare hate at her,

"Don't be brash, Anko," Kakashi's harsh voice interrupted. "Remember, Sasuke's a pureblood. You were created."

"Yeah, but _you _turned me, boss," Anko said with a grin. "That's got to mean something!"

"I'm not a pureblood either," Kakashi reminded her. "I was turned by an Uchiha called Shisui. He was killed by another Uchiha…"

"I want to see Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, interrupting them. "Now!"

Kakashi nodded before leading the raven down the hall. He stopped outside a plain door before nodding to it.

"Here you go," he murmured. Sasuke reached for the handle, but Kakashi caught his hand quickly.

"Go easy on him," he murmured. "He's new and scared…"

"You think I don't know?" Sasuke snarled. "Fuck off. I'll deal with _my_ blond _my _way."

Kakashi nodded, releasing the raven's arm and stepping back.

"Of course," he muttered. Sasuke let his hand rest on the knob for a moment before turning it.

The door swung open and the bar of light fell on the bed, illuminating its occupant.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 8

* * *

Naruto blinked sleepily, looking around the room. He dimly noted that his cloak and hat were missing, and that the bed was softer than he remembered. And wider… and… oh…

Looking around, Naruto frowned.

'_What happened to the safe house?_' he wondered. '_Where am I…?_'

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the room suddenly.

'_Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!_'

His eyes searched the darkness beyond the single candle that illuminated the bed nervously and he swallowed heavily as they landed on a pair of eyes, blacker than the darkness.

"Shit…" Naruto whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Oh… _shit_…"

The eyes narrowed slightly before gliding forward into the light.

Oh yes.

Sasuke was pissed.

_Royally _pissed.

"Do you have any idea," Sasuke hissed as he moved closer. "Any _fucking _idea how long it took me to find you!?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke weakly.

"Don't act like the victim! You turned me into a fucking vampire!" he snapped. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Don't you try and play that card!" he snarled. "I had to!"

"Why?! Why did you have to!?" Naruto shouted, sitting up onto his knees. "Why damn it?! _Why!?_"

"Because I love you, damn it!" Sasuke shouted back. "And I want to spend eternity with you moron!"

"That's all very sweet, asswipe!" Naruto bellowed. "But it's no excuse for doing it without asking!"

"You never would have agreed to it!" Sasuke's voice was becoming louder and louder. "So of course I didn't ask! You wouldn't have said yes!"

"Of course I fucking would have!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke fell silent, staring at him. Naruto took a deep shuddering breath. "I-I would have said yes… I would have leapt at the chance to spend forever with you…"

Sasuke's insides suddenly turned to goo and he sat on the bed, staring at his love. All his anger seemed to drain out of him in an instant. Naruto sat back, looking at the bed spread.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "C-Can you ever forgive me?"

"Not immediately…" Naruto mumbled. "But… I will… with time…are you still angry that I ran away?"

Sasuke looked at the wall for a moment before turning his gaze to Naruto. Naruto's breath caught as he saw the hard look in the raven's eyes.

"You belong to me, Naruto," he said coldly. "Entirely. You cannot leave again."

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Promise," he hissed. "You have to promise!"

Naruto sat up on his knees, shuffling closer to the angry raven.

"I do…" he whispered. "I promise, Sasuke! I'll never leave again!"

Sasuke's eyes bore into his love's looking for any trace of a lie. Naruto's wide eyes stared back at him firmly, truth and determination shining through.

Sasuke moved in an instant. One second he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto kneeling beside him, and the next he had Naruto pinned beneath him as he littered desperate kisses along his angel's neck. Naruto mewled beneath him, pushing his body against Sasuke's.

"You can't leave me," Sasuke whispered, moving up to Naruto's lips. "Never… I need you… my angel…my Naruto…"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Naruto panted in between sweet kisses. "I won't go again!"

Sasuke placed one last sweet kiss on Naruto's lips before simply gazing down into his dobe's eyes.

"Naruto…" he whispered, smiling. "Have you eaten? Do you need to drink from me? Are you-"

"I had two adults recently," Naruto cut him off, reaching up to trail kisses along Sasuke's jaw and up to his ear. Sasuke leaned his forearms on the bed, allowing most of his weight to fall on them as he let his love mark him.

"I don't want you to starve," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto flipped him over, straddling the raven and working the sensitive spot below Sasuke's ear happily. Sasuke bit back a moan, rocking his hips up against Naruto's.

Naruto squeaked, climbing off the raven in an instant. Sasuke smirked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Not right now, teme," he mumbled, dropping onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke snaked his arms up around him, nuzzling his hair.

'_I missed him…_' the raven thought. '_I missed him so much…_'

Naruto grinned, poking the raven. Sasuke ignored him and Naruto poked him again.

"What?" Sasuke growled. Naruto snickered.

"You said…" Naruto mumbled with a smile. "Y-You said you love me…"

"I do," Sasuke said softly, tugging him closer. "I love you so much…"

"Can a vampire even feel love?" Naruto asked with a snigger. Sasuke caught his chin, tilting it up.

"You tell me…" he whispered. A large grin flittered onto Naruto's face.

"Yes…" he whispered back. "Yes they can…"

Sasuke smirked, rolling over onto his blonde. Naruto shrieked as he tried to push him off as the raven attacked his neck.

"Pervert!" Naruto shrieked. "Get _off_!"

"No," Sasuke growled. "Not after you said- God, Naruto, how can you expect me to hold myself back _now_?"

Naruto bit his lip as the raven attacked his neck again.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "I love you…"

Sasuke moaned lowly, marking Naruto more and more. Naruto gave up on fighting; he simply gripped the raven's hair tight and moaned.

"S-Sasuke…" he panted. "D-Don't do this!"

Sasuke growled, looking up at his love, who was sprawled out on the bed, eyes fogged with lust, blond hair falling across his forehead, a delicious blush splayed across his cheeks.

.Fuckable.

"Why not?" the raven demanded as his hands pushed Naruto's top up. "Well?"

Naruto reached up, pulling the raven down into a heated kiss, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slide in immediately. After a moment of allowing the raven to explore, Naruto broke the kiss, his blue eyes filled with determination as he looked up at the raven.

"Don't do this," he repeated, fingers still tangled in the raven's hair. "Unless you plan to take me all the way."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared down at Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" he breathed. Naruto tugged his own top off impatiently, eyes still locked on Sasuke's.

"I want you so much…" Naruto hissed as he tugged at Sasuke's top. "I don't think I could stand it if you started only to stop before you took me _completely_…"

Sasuke moaned lowly, pulling his own top over his head.

"Fuck Naruto…" he panted. "You're begging me for sex again… and this time I can't refuse… even if I wanted to…"

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke attacked his chest. Sasuke left a few more marks on his love before moving down to take one of Naruto's dusky nipples into his mouth. Naruto arched up as a large smile slipped onto his face.

"Yes…" he whispered. "All the way…"

Sasuke nodded around the nipple, teasing the nub with his teeth slightly. After deciding it was hard enough he released the bud and looked up at Naruto.

"All the way," he agreed softly. "I won't stop until you're completely satisfied, my love…"

Naruto sighed happily as his smile grew. Unlike Naruto's past lovers, Sasuke seemed to be entirely focused on Naruto's pleasure.

Sasuke smiled against his dobe's chest as he trailed soft kisses down. He wanted his love to be in as much ecstasy as possible. It was all about him. He reached the obvious bulge in Naruto's pants and smirked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, remembering a certain quirk he had discovered about Naruto the night he had been drunk. "What shall we do about _this_?"

At the word, Sasuke gave Naruto's cock a light rub through the cloth. Naruto gasped loudly, eyes widening. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you want me to touch it…?" he asked huskily. Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded desperately. "Well… with my hand… or my mouth?"

Naruto moaned loudly, his eyes screwing up. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, my love?" he breathed as he unbuttoned the pants. "What will it be?"

"M-Mouth!" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke tugged his pants down and off, taking his boxers with them. "Oh fuck! Please!"

"My mouth?" Sasuke repeated. "You want me to wrap my lips around it? You want me to suck, hum and moan around it? Hmm?"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Yes! Pl-Please!"

Sasuke smirked before leaning down and taking the dripping member in his mouth. Naruto cried out as the raven began to suck immediately, tracing his tongue around his erection. Naruto moaned in ecstasy, trying to refrain from bucking into Sasuke's deliciously warm mouth. Sasuke reached up and held down his hips and Naruto sighed in relief, but the sigh soon turned into a loud moan as Sasuke hummed around his member. Sasuke smirked at his angel's sounds of pleasure.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "Oh hell… I-I'm gonna- I-I y-you-"

Sasuke withdrew, ignoring the low groan of disappointment Naruto emitted.

"B-Bastard…" Naruto panted. "T-Teme…"

Sasuke smirked, reaching for the bottle of lube that rested under the pillow. He squirted some out onto his hand, coating three of his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened and the smile on his face grew into a full-blown grin.

"S-Sasuke…" he breathed. The raven looked up at him. "Hurry up…"

The grin on Naruto's face caused Sasuke's breath to catch in his throat. He nodded hurriedly, pushing Naruto's legs up and slipping the first finger in without hesitation. Naruto hissed as the digit entered him, gripping his thighs as he pulled his legs further up against his chest. Sasuke moved the finger around before adding another, earning him another hiss.

As Sasuke prepared him, Naruto closed his eyes tight, adjusting to the feeling of the fingers in him, biting his lip as a third entered him and bucking once they began to feel good. All too soon, Sasuke's fingers were gone. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he saw Sasuke picking up the tube again. Naruto's hand shot out and he grabbed the tube, squirting some onto his hands before coating the stunned raven's cock himself.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, lowering his head as his love stroked him. "Oh…"

Naruto grinned, giving the member one last stroke before releasing it. Sasuke sighed slightly before nodding. Naruto dropped back, pulling his legs up again. Sasuke moved in, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance carefully. Naruto frowned, trying to shuffle forward impatiently. Sasuke smirked before allowing the head of his member to push in Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's eyes widened and he reached up to grip Sasuke's shoulders, biting his lower lip.

"Relax…" Sasuke murmured. "It'll be alright…"

"I-It doesn't hurt…" Naruto whispered in surprise as Sasuke's head was swallowed up. "It doesn't… hurt…"

Sasuke chuckled, pushing in further.

"You're not human anymore," he reminded him. "You have a higher pain tolerance…"

Naruto groaned as Sasuke continued to push into him.

"T-Talk later!" he gasped. "F-Focus!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pushing the rest of the way in, fully sheathed. Naruto panted heavily, hands still on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Oh…" he whispered. "S-Sasuke…"

"R-Ready?" Sasuke asked shakily, gripping his love's hips tight. "Naruto? Love?"

"Y-Yes!" Naruto gasped. He couldn't believe how incredibly _filled_ he felt. Sasuke always seemed to spark a level of unimaginable passion in him, but now…

"Ok…" Sasuke breathed before withdrawing almost all the way. "Here we go…"

"Hurry!" Naruto begged. Sasuke nodded as he slammed in again. Naruto arched up against the raven as he cried out. It was incredible…

Sasuke built up his rhythm, moving fast and hard. Naruto's eyes rolled as garbled versions of Sasuke's name fell from his lips. White flashed behind Naruto's eyes and a loud cry tore from his throat. Sasuke smirked, hitting the spot over and over.

As Sasuke abused his prostrate, filling his blonde with torturous bliss, Naruto's whole body began tingling and throbbing in the most rapturous way. Naruto started to push back against Sasuke's thrusts eagerly.

Sasuke stared down at his member sliding in and out of Naruto's heat, captivated by the sight. His gaze shifted to Naruto's face and he smiled. Naruto's eyes were wide, a large grin on his face as he bucked up. Sasuke leaned down and planted gentle kisses all over his face. Naruto's eyes shifted to him and his grin grew.

Naruto felt the first tingles of his orgasm rising and gasped.

"O-Oh God…" he whispered. "Oh God… Oh my _God…_ Oh my _fucking _GOD!! _Sasuke_!!"

Then it hit. Pleasure exploded in him, flaring up from his stomach and flooding his body. A scream tore from his lips as his hands tightened on Sasuke's shoulders. He was briefly aware of Sasuke exploding into him. He gripped his lover tight as the pleasure poured through his body, throbbing and pulsing, so rapturous that it hurt.

And then he was coming down. The last waves of pleasure crashed through him, leaving him exhausted. Naruto dropped back on the bed, panting heavily, his vision wavering slightly.

Sasuke dropped forward onto Naruto, panting softly. He looked up at Naruto and smiled as he saw the grin on his face.

"Naruto?" he whispered. Naruto's eyes shifted to him. "You ok?"

"Fuck yes…" Naruto whispered back. "Yes…"

Sasuke pulled out of his love, wincing slightly, before collapsing next to Naruto and pulling him into his arms. Naruto sighed, allowing the creeping darkness to consume him. The last thing he remembered were feather-light kisses on his upturned face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Chapter 9

* * *

Naruto stared down the dark hall. He was sure he hadn't been here before. The dark corridor was draped with black and red curtains, emitting an eerie look and feel. Naruto shivered slightly before stepping further down the hall.

Naruto spent most of his time exploring the mansion. Well, in between Sasuke dragging him into their room for 'private time.'

Naruto had woken up before his lover, a rare occurrence, and had snuck out to explore. Sasuke was often… frisky… in the morning. Or at anytime, really.

Naruto stopped outside the first door, tilting his head to the side. He reached out, grasping the cold handle and turning it. The door swung open effortlessly, revealing a dark room, illuminated by moonlight flowing through the uncovered window. Naruto looked around the large, red, bedroom with wide eyes.

"It's like Sasuke's room…" he muttered, crossing to a line of pictures. "But different…"

Looking at the photos lined up along a dresser, Naruto was shocked to see his lover in some. Standing next to a woman who was obviously his mother, a man who was his father and… a brother?

Sasuke was about seven, in the picture, the person next to him in his early teens. He looked startlingly like Sasuke, but his hair lacked the blue tinge, and his face was harder. Naruto reached out to trace the photo frame.

The door slammed behind him, startling him. Naruto whirled and stared at the man standing in the door way.

Tall, long hair in a ponytail, he was obviously the man from the picture. His face was as handsome as Sasuke's, but in a different way. His red eyes took Naruto in. Naruto shivered. His eyes were so cold…

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked shakily, taking a step back. The man ignored his fear.

"My name is Itachi," he said, his voice soft and dark. "Sasuke's brother…"

Itachi looked Naruto over slowly. Naruto frowned.

'_So I was right…_' he thought. '_He's Sasuke's brother…but…_'

"How come I've never seen you around before?" Naruto asked cautiously. Something about him was… off…

"I am no longer welcome in the mansion," Itachi informed him. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. Itachi took a step forward, his eyes hardening.

"You don't need to know," he said dismissively. "It is of no concern."

Naruto backed up more, sliding along the side of the dresser.

"W-What do you want?" he asked shakily. Itachi moved closer.

"I want you to come with me," he said emotionlessly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he demanded. Itachi flipped a dismissive hand.

"You don't need to know," he said almost mockingly. Naruto tensed.

"Tell me now you bastard!" the blonde shouted. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Very well," he murmured. "If you must know, I'm going to use you to hurt Sasuke. I can smell that you are his mate."

Naruto glared at the elder raven wondering if he could either escape or attack him. The man gave off an aura of power that made the second option seem almost impossible.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto snapped. "And leave me alone! Get out!"

"I will use you to hurt Sasuke," Itachi continued as if Naruto had never spoken. "And if I benefit from you… company… along the way, then so be it."

Naruto didn't miss the slight caress in the older vampire's voice. He shuddered.

"No…" he whispered, his eyes flying to the door behind Itachi. "No! Sas-"

Before Naruto could scream for his lover, Itachi materialized behind him, clamping a hand over his mouth. Naruto tried to scream against the hand, but his vision began to fade before the darkness consumed him entirely.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke strode through the corridors of his mansion, irritable.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered. "Damn Naruto…"

Sasuke had woken to an empty bed and had not been happy. He had risen, dressed and then began his dobe-hunt. Unfortunately, Naruto was not easy to find.

Realizing that searching by foot would get him nowhere, Sasuke stopped, taking a deep breath and relaxing as he closed his eyes. He reached out with his mind, letting it soar through the corridors.

He touched other minds. Karin and Tayuya… Kidomaru and Jirobo… Juugo and Suigetsu… odd, their minds were curved around each others as if they were- Sasuke's face burned and he allowed his mind to continue its search.

Sasuke's mind swept along past an unused wing of the mansion and he froze.

'_Naruto wouldn't…_' he thought. '_Well… he is always curious…_'

Sasuke allowed his mind to leak through into the wing. He swept along the corridors and sighed as he found Naruto's familiar brain pattern.

Sasuke frowned, focusing on the other mind in the room. It wasn't- it couldn't be-

With a mental shriek, Sasuke tore down the hallway, eyes wide as he recognized the other brain pattern.

'_Why the hell has _he _returned!?_'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The door to the room flew open as Itachi caught the unconscious vampire. He unconcernedly settled Naruto in his arms, bridal style before straightening.

"It's been a long time…" he said softly, knowing his voice would carry behind him to the angry Uchiha. "…Sasuke…"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing to Naruto?"

Itachi turned to face the younger version of himself before looking down at Naruto.

"I'm not interested in you at the moment, Sasuke," Itachi continued calmly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Well get interested!" he hissed. Itachi kept his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Not right now, Sasuke," he said calmly. "My only interest here is Naruto…"

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as Itachi practically purred his love's name. Itachi looked up and his own Sharingan activated.

"Don't be foolish, little brother," he scoffed. Sasuke's glare grew.

"I'm not a child anymore!" he snarled. Itachi raised an eyebrow calmly.

"You're still as foolish as you were as a child," he replied coolly.

To the elder raven's immense surprise, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, a smirk on his face.

"How wrong you are, brother," he said calmly. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. Before he could move any further, a knife appeared as his throat.

Itachi froze, his eyes darting to the side. They fell on Kakashi and widened slightly.

"Hatake Kakashi," Itachi murmured quietly, ignoring the knife at his throat. "What a surprise to see you working with my brother…"

"You made a grave mistake," Kakashi said in a low voice. "When you killed Master Shisui."

"Shisui was weak," Itachi said calmly. "A poor master. You are much better off now."

"Shisui was a great master," Kakashi growled. "And a greater Uchiha than you'll ever be."

In a blur, Iruka appeared, snatching Naruto from Itachi's arms before darting behind Sasuke. Sasuke's black eyes remained fixed on his elder brother.

A soft thump on Sasuke's right side announced Anko's arrival. She smirked at the elder Uchiha, who barely spared her a second glance.

"I knew I couldn't defeat you on my own, brother," Sasuke drawled. "But I had to delay you while waiting for my associates here to arrive."

From the shadows of the room Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru and the others appeared.

"Note he said 'associates,'" Suigetsu muttered to Juugo. "Not 'subordinates' for once?"

"Quiet, subordinate," Sasuke commanded. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked the group over.

"Now what, Sasuke?" he asked calmly. "Can you really shove a stake through your own brother's heart?"

Before Sasuke could reply, something flashed past him, slamming into the elder raven's chest.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked down at the stake protruding from his chest, before darting over to Iruka.

Naruto glared back at the raven from the safety of Iruka's arms, his hand still outstretched from where he threw the stake. Sasuke stared at his blonde, as did everyone in the room.

A shriek from Itachi drew the attention of the vampires, and they watched horrified as he clawed at the stake, his pale skin becoming whiter and whiter until it was translucent. With one final shriek the elder Uchiha burst, falling into a pile of white dust. The dust trembled for a moment before breaking down further into nothing.

The vampires released a simultaneous shiver. It was never pleasant to see one of their own die.

Sasuke's eyes swung back to his blonde and he crossed to Iruka instantly. Ignoring the indigent squeak Naruto released, Sasuke scooped his dobe out of the other brunette's arms. With a nod of thanks to Iruka he strode from the room, clutching Naruto close.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke leave before his gaze shifted to Iruka.

"We're done here," he said calmly, stretching out an arm to him. Iruka crossed to him instantly, taking the offered hand. Anko crossed to Kakashi's other side calmly. "Let's go."

Suigetsu watched as the three left before looking back at the spot where Itachi once stood.

"Hard to believe," he muttered. "That the great Uchiha Itachi was bought down by a nine week old…"

"Ahh, shut the hell up!" Karin snapped before stalking out of the room.

Suigetsu watched her go, chuckling.

"Bitch…" he murmured before following her out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke didn't stumbled once as he carried Naruto back to their room, even though his eyes were locked on Naruto's own wide gaze. Naruto looked up at the raven, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began softly, placing his love on their bed. "What did Itachi want with you?"

"T-To hurt y-you," Naruto replied immediately. "He was going to use me to h-hurt you…"

Sasuke's eyes bore in his a moment longer before his expression cleared. A small smirk appeared on his face and he climbed on the bed, hovering over Naruto.

"It doesn't matter…" he murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Naruto's neck. "He's gone…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized the horny and perverted Sasuke had returned, the first Sasuke Naruto had met.

Sasuke's lips hovered above Naruto's and he swiped his tongue out along the plump lip before him.

"My brother stole time from us…" he murmured. "We need to make it up…"

"Pervert…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's smirk grew. "I was gone five minutes."

"It's not perverted if you encourage it," he said simply.

"I don't encourage it!" Naruto growled. Sasuke allowed his hands to trail over Naruto's body.

"Yes you do," he replied calmly.

"I don't…" Naruto muttered as Sasuke began to kiss his neck softly. "…but I guess… I don't mind it…"

Sasuke smirked against his neck before attacking it vigorously.

"Well, if you don't mind," he said, looking up at his angel. "Let me show you how perverted I can be…"

Ignoring Naruto's protests, Sasuke began to strip his love happily. He


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If you think Mara owns Naruto then I strongly suggest you find out why Kishimoto-sama has all her money.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse and Vampires!

Original - 11/08

Re-Edit - 7/09

* * *

**Crimson Charm**

Epilogue

* * *

Sasuke's eyes swept the city again, taking in all the cars in the fading light.

"Humans…" he muttered. "They're never happy with what they've got… everything needs to be faster, stronger, _better._"

Sasuke sighed, rising from his crouching position and sweeping the view once more before the rays of the sun truly faded, leaving the metropolis cloaked in darkness.

"And soon they'll have even more stuff," he muttered. "And _I'll _have to upgrade again… damn it…"

"What are you brooding about, teme?"

A smirk flickered to life on Sasuke's face.

'_It's going to go by a lot faster with my angel…_'

Turning to his companion and consort, Sasuke pulled him close. Naruto looked up at him skeptically.

"What, teme?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Sasuke's smirk grew at the adorable look and he leaned in, kissing his angel softly.

"Nothing…" he said simply. "Come on, let's hunt."

Naruto grinned before leaning up to kiss the raven just as softly.

"I agree," he said happily. "What do you feel like? Chinese?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted down to the light-lit city, falling on a girl hurrying towards an alley. Her dark hair was pulled into two buns on her head, her Chinese style top was pink, an ugly contrast with her green pants.

"Chinese sounds great," he replied as he reached over and took Naruto's hand. "Shall we?"

Naruto gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze as the leapt off the roof and headed for the alley.

'_Eternity with my angel…_' Sasuke thought. '_Nothing could be better…_'

One look at Naruto's face as his eyes followed the girl, the eager look as he prepared for the hunt, the angelic appearance still visible by the meager light, and overall, the intense love every time he looked at Sasuke convinced the raven he was right.

'_Nothing could be better…_'

* * *

Well, not my best work, but it'll do.


End file.
